goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
My Favorite/Least Favorite Characters List (Jordan B)
Key * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * List * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Anti-Satanic: Pumped Up: Admiral Ackbar Exceptional: Posie (Little Charmers), Hazel (Little Charmers), Lavender (Little Charmers), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Logan), Chef PeePee (SuperMarioLogan), Harvey Beaks, Charlie Brown and OJ (Inanimate Insanity) Superstar: Maz Kanata Experts of Awesomeness!: Gail the Construction Worker Head Turnin': Taryish Juhden Silly!: Smashing: Hugley Smashing: Gargauntion Smashing: Biggest Perfection: Slamming: Jamming: Rocking: Appealing: Manly: Daring: Cute: Unbeatable: Unbreakable: Collosus: Robotic: Strong: Muscular: Brave: Magnificent: Darth Vader (After he decided to save Luke Skywalker) Marvelous: Outstanding: Gaming Grape (Annoying Orange) Incredible: Poppy and Branch (Both from DreamWorks Trolls) Superlative: Mind-Blowing: Remarkable: Devine: Impressive: Buster Moon Majestic: Miss Crawly Shower (Becky G) starts Tremendous: Rosita (Illumination's Sing) Fantastic: Meena (Illumination's Sing) Fabulous: Ash (Illumination's Sing) Glorious: Johnny (Illumination's Sing) Stupendous: Mike (Illumination's Sing) Astounding: Flawless: Wonderful: Ghostbusters Handy: Very Handy: Really Handy: Yehaw!: Twilight Sparkle and Applejack YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash Terrific: Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Pinkie Pie Powerful!: Spike (My Little Pony) Kawaii: Big Kawaii: Massive Kawaii: Gargauntion Kawaii: Sailor Moon, Hatsune Miku, Oishi Kawaii, Haruhi Suzumiya, Taylor Swift, Kirby Loopsy and Peanut Big Top Supereme: Elvira (Kira Kira Pop Princess), Apple White (Ever After High), Blonde Locks (Ever After High), Anna (Frozen), Elsa (Frozen), Olaf (Frozen), Kirstoff (Frozen), Heavy (Team Fortress), Pepe, Le Pew (Looney Tunes), Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) and Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie) Superbly: General Mandible (Antz), Manolo (The Book of Life), Brum, Thomas the Tank Engine, The PowerPuff Girls and Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) Super: Ravishing: Raving: Goosebumps Bravo!: The Boss Baby Glaorous: Exciting: Brilliant: Stunning: Groovy: Awesome: Amazing: Four Beers Polka (Kevin MacLeod) Starts Great: Sweet: Anti-Weak: Neat: Elena of Avalor Profesional: Cool: Decent: Fair: Good: Nice: Moana Unusless: Curious: Fine: Just Fine: Okay: Right in the Middle: Neutral: Average: Guilty Pleasure: Inner Workings (2016 short film) On the Border: Borderline: Neutral: Sonic Stanard: Nothing Special: About these ones...: Elmo (Sesame Street) Uh...: Umm...: Ugh...: Meh...: Er...: Mr Krupp (Captain Underpants) Well...: Grapefruit (Annoying Orange) Maybe?: Frank the Foreman Mediocre: Shopkins Not Too Bad: Not Bad: Not Bad, Just Not Good Either: King K. Roll (Donkey Kong 64) starts Not Cool: Uncool: Wierd...: Duh...: Flippy/The Mysterious Stranger (Dog Man) Pathetic: Unfitting: Preposterous! Ruthless: Dimwit: Lame: Very Lame: Weak: Too Weak: Way Too Weak: Really Weak: Very Weak: Weaker: Disapointing: Really Disapointing: Very Disapointing: Not Good: Not Good Enough: Not So Good: No Good: Vicky, Totally No Good: The Gangrene Gang No Beuno: Mean: Madness: Dull: Amateurish: Not Great: Bad: Too Bad: So Bad: Really Bad: Very Bad: Lousy: Worse: Even Worse: Disliked: Chairman Drek Hate: I Hate You!: Boring: Poor: Really Poor: Suckish: Really Suckish: Very Suckish: Supid: Really Stupid: Very Stupid: Dorky: Displeasing: Dispressing: 【激戦アレンジ？】ナイト・オブ・ナイツ【お礼編】 Dumb: Really Dumb: Very Dumb: Dumber: Dumbest: Dumb and Stupid: Dumb-Rated: Awfully Dumb: Awfully Stupid: Awfully Pathetic: Cult: Stupid-Rated: 25% Worse: Jank: Dreadful: Miserable: Sick: Idiotic: Displeant: Ridiculous: Stupid and Dumb: Revolting: Renk: Retarded: Naughty: Loathsome: Bossy: Dangerous: Dramatic: Seriously?: Unproved: Irritating: Evil Aztecgeek9000 Mostly Bad: Zatsune Miku, Hagane Miku, Extremely Bad: Totally Bad: Awkward: Unfair: Very Unfair: Unnatural: Lola (Shark Tale), Tighten (Megamind), Gallaxhar (Megamind), Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) Mutt & Stuff, Evil Georgia and Evil Burgundy Damn It!: Trina Riffin, Evil Elvira (Kira Kira Pop Princess) Evil Blonde Locks (Ever After High) and Transformers Rescue Bots Villians Plain Stupid: Uncurious: Merely Stupid: Unsatisfactory: Suckers: Creepy: Terrified: Awful: Really Awful: Very Awful: Dirty: Really Dirty: Very Dirty: Junky: Wretched: Crappy: Get Worser: Beddu Pointless: Not Aztecgeek9000 Very Pointless: Joyce and Jane Really Pointless: Evil Holtzmann and Not Holtzmann Horrid: Horrible: Very Horrible: Really Horrible: Just Horrible: Gross: Very Gross: Annoying: Anti-Awesome: Anti-Flawless: Anti-Remarkable: Far from Awesome: Anti-Perfection: I Think I'm Going to Be Sick: I Think I'm Going to Vomit!: Mr. Winkle, Principal Stienbeck King Sombra and Peter Rabbit Villains Ewwwwww!: Ridiculious: Anti-Fantastic: Godawfully Dumb: Godawfully Horrible: OMFG (Oh My Freaking God), No!: Far from Perfection: So Far from Perfection: Really Far from Perfection: Very Far from Perfection: Too Far from Perfection Extremely Far from Perfection: Far Away from Perfection and Never Coming Back: Perfection Forgotten: Animal Jam Get This Away from Me!: Get Away from Me!: These Characters Should Die on the Fire: Darth Vader (Before he decided to save Luke Skywalker) Rudest: Ugly: Useless: Mario.EXE Disgusting: Horrible Characters: Even More Horrible Characters: Terrible Characters: Ridiculious Characters: Stupid Characters: Annoying Charaters: Rudest Characters: Weakest Characters: Uglyest Characters: Worstest Characters: Dumbest Characters: The Final Battle (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Appaling: FN-2199 Atrocious: Katy Perry Horrifically Dumb: Abhorrent: Evil Maggie Pesky, Paintbursha and Magikarp Beatable: Breakable: Stoppable: No!: Sickening: One Direction Anti-Brilliant: Horrifically Dumb: Putrid: Rageworthy: Ungrateful: Forget This: Undesirable: Inexcusable: Unacceptable: Unbearable: Anpanman Villians, The Terrible Trio, Evil Thomas the Tank Engine and Mandy (Totally Spies) Mom, Get the Shoe!: Evil Blaze (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Frankenstien (Hotel Transylvania), and Rowan North Jerks!: Kakamoras (Moana) Disgraceful: Te Kā Abysmal: Cyrus (Dragon Tales), King Tut (Mr. Peabody & Sherman), Unown (Pokémon) and Zatsune Miku Big Abysmal: Serve Abysmal: Who's Idea Was This!?: Plankton Assholes: Darth Maul Big Brats!: Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Disturbing: Auto, Fawful Trash: Cat Mario Gets Grounded Series, Hissocrat, Pandora (Kid Icarlus), Chakal (The Book of Life), Zee (Antz), and Lord Business Garbage: Kai (Kung Fu Panda) Vomit: Worst: Serve Rage Incoming: Wither, Wither Storm and Wither Skeleton The Ways of the Force (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) Abomination: Gaston (1991 Classic and 2017 revival) Big Abomination: All Evil Good Users Extra Abomination: Bad Users Great Abomination: Biggest Abomination: RobtheRobotFTW TheLegoMovieFTL UTTP Mega Abomination: Giga Abomination: Giant Abomination: King Pig (Angry Birds), and Evil Jacob 360 Hell Abomination: All Brainwashed Good Users Massive Abomination: Petey and Flat Petey (both from Dog Man) Gargauntion Abomination: Insane Abomination: Axel Gear, Evil Mike the Knight, Evil Tree Fu Tom, Degil (Starfy), Evil Oswald the Octopus and Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Pretty Abomination: Super Abomination: Godawfully Abomination: Dr Nefarious and AlmostCaillouFTW CaillouFTL UTTP Enetirley Abomination: Foul Abomination: Terrible Abomination: Powerjohn25 UTTP, YouTube TrollPolice, Evil Strawberry Shortcake and Zara Dawnson Horrifically Abomination: Bowser (Super Mario), Dr. Eggman, Excalibur (Soul Eater), Deathwing (World of Warcraft), King K. Roll (Donkey Kong), Team Rocket (Pokémon), King DeDeDe (Kirby), DJ Octavio (Splatoon), Clock from DHMIS and Dark Pit (Kid Icarlous) Hyper Abomination: Daillou, Nathan Pearson, Andy Panda, GrandChase Fans, RealCook, Warren Cook, Barney, Evil Alvin Hung, Justin Beiber, Dora the Explorer, Diego, Evil Caillou, Peppa Pig and George Pig Ultra Abomination: Serve Abomination: Pure Abomination: Satanic Abomination: Durant, Paul (Pokémon), SuperMarioGlitchy3, Victor the Crocodile (64 Zoo Lane), Pickle and Peanut Anti-Unbeatable: Crisis: Chaotic: Very Chaotic: Rubbish: Disaster: Mashtooth (Starfy), M. Bison, Kristoff Gavin and Spyclops (Ultra Agents) Big Disaster: Distuptive Disaster: Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Terrible Disaster: Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Godawfully Disaster: Crazy Disaster: Craziest Disaster: Ulter Chaos: DareBad!: Doc McStuffins Fans (except for opinion respectors) DEAD MEAT!!!: Fuzzy Lumpkins HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!: Princess Morbucks MEGA DEAD MEAT!!!: The RowdyRuff Boys ULTRA DEAD MEAT!!!: Grandchase BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Matt (Aztecgeek9000) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!: Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur), Sonic.exe, Bears (Illumination's Sing), Evil Tony the Tiger, Professor Poopypants, and Jestro (Nexo Knights) GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!: Bad Apple (Annoying Orange) and Captain Blunderpants Satanic: Doc McStuffins Mega Satanic: Emperor Palpatine Horribleness: Captain Phasma Too Much Horribleness: Courtney (Total Drama) Enetirely Satanic: All Total Drama Villains What Could Be Worse Than This!?: The Fifth Wave Quarterway to the Worst: Mojo Jojo Halfway to the Worst: Dr. Buggler Almost There, Almost There, You Idiots: Jack (The Nutshack) THE WORST CHARACTER IN EVERYWHERE AND IN MY ENTIRE FREAKING LIFE THAT I WILL NEVER APPRECIATE THIS IN A MILLION YEARS!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! D8<: Phil (The Nutshack) Category:Favorite & Least Favorite Character Lists